


The Days We Thought We'd Never See

by williheat



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/williheat/pseuds/williheat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the final battle against the Romans, Agron is left to lead the remaining rebels to safety. He is lucky enough to still have his lover, Nasir on his arm. Unbeknownst to her, Sibyl had become pregnant, and the journey was taking it's toll on her. It is no surprise that this child will probably kill her, but what was surprising to people was that she was leaving the child to be raised by Agron and Nasir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. After the End

**Chapter** 1

It was almost ten months after the battle-Spartacus though still fresh in their minds was beginning to become a legend, not a threat. While his memory still led them on their journey through the mountains, it was Agron who had taken over the lead as the last remaining survivor from the beginning of the revolution.

Agron looked behind him to see Nasir and Laeta helping Sibyl over tricky patch of rocks. Though she had not known at the time, when Gannicus had died she had been pregnant with his child. Though they had only lain together for a handful of days, it had been enough to leave a lasting memory of the god of the arena on this earth. The journey was hard on Sibyl, she was frail to begin with and carrying a child only made matters worse. With their scarce supplies and the treacherous terrain Laeta wasn’t sure the poor woman would survive past the birth of her child, something Sibyl was well aware of.

Part of the reason Nasir took such good care of her was that they had an agreement. Agron and Nasir, being unable to conceive themselves, but very anxious for a family, would become the child’s parents, should anything happen to Sibyl. At the thought, Agron’s heart swelled and he made eye contact with Nasir, who smiled at him, while still keeping a soft yet firm grip on Sibyl’s arm.

Looking ahead once more, Agron noticed the sun setting over a patch of fairly flat rock. “This is where we shall camp.” He turned back around to the handful of survivors and addressed them more directly. “Til we find more food and water the rations shall stay as they are now. Set up camp and then get rest. We all deserve it. Nasir and Laeta, I would have words once Sibyl is attended to.”

The groggy, beaten down group found new life as they pitched their tents, for they realized that they were being granted a reprieve, however short. Agron pitched Sibyl’s tent and then his and Nasir’s tent right next to it. Laeta would stay with Sibyl; the two had become very close throughout their journey, as both bonded over their profound loses. Once his tent was pitched, although it was his only mandatory task Agron left Nasir and the women to go help pitch the Medicus’ tent, for he knew the man’s space would be swarmed in no time with people begging for attention, and most would be in dire need of it. He was lucky that there was more than one medicus now, as the older man had passed on his trade, and some of the women had stepped up since they felt helpless unable to fight, and wanted to provide other much needed services. As this was finished, he returned to his tent, to find Nasir and Laeta waiting for him in their tent, with Sibyl resting soundly next door.

“What is her state” asked Agron directly to Laeta, stepping as close to Nasir as he could without losing his decency.

“She fares ill. I fear the journey has not done her well. Her time will come soon, possibly even tonight. I feel one of the medicus’ women should stay with her and me until her time has come and pass.”

“Agreed. Fetch the man or woman of your choice from the medicus’ tent. Tell them to come as soon as they are able, I know there are many that need be treated, but we can set up another tent next to you to accommodate more efficiently. Ask some of the less injured men to assist in its set up.”

Laeta nodded and exited. The old dress she had worn was now tatters and the fine embroidery that use to cover the shoulders had since fallen off, and the garment was tied together and strung over her as most slave garments were. Luckily the weather over the winter in the mountains had not been too bad, and the group was able to bunker down. The spring was welcomed gratefully though, as its bounty was much needed.

Once they were alone, Agron and Nasir embraced. No words were exchanged, as no words were necessary. Although it was not official, the two were considered more of a married couple than most in their band of survivors. Finally Agron could not bear it any longer. He let his arms unwind slightly from his smaller, yet no less formidable, partner and allowed one hand to cup his face, his fingers slightly entangled in his long ratty hair.

“Is it fair that we keep this child. Speak how you feel. I would know the truth.”

Nasir brought his arm from around Agron’s muscular back and place in on the hand that was still cupping his cheek.

“Though the circumstances with which we are given a child are horrid, I believe it is right. Think of it as a favor to our old friends. Do not let this worry your mind. You have enough thoughts up there to keep the entire Roman Senate busy for the next century. Fear not my love, this is right. Sibyl wants this. Gannicus, our brother, would want it as well were he given the choice.”

Nasir leaned up on his toes and kissed his husband “Fret not. On to more pleasant thoughts shall we? If Sibyl dies before the child is named, what thinks you for names? Both boy and girl.”

Agron smiled at his little man and walked over the the bed he had fashioned in the corner of it, sitting on the side. Nasir crossed to join him and sat next to Agron, allowing the bigger man to engulf him in his strong arms and relaxing into the muscles he was all to familiar with.

“You know my thoughts on a girl. It is only fair to name her Sibyl, after her mother. Although, my thoughts on a boy, that is something i hope you can share with me. I want to name him Duro. After my brother. I always wished he could have been here with me, and maybe this is the God’s way of saying he can.”

Nasir smiled, he hadn’t had to ask the question, he knew the answer already, “Of course. I agree. Sibyl or Duro. Now, we should rest. The road has been long and hard and I am in need of sleep, should the gods permit us to such sweet relief.”

“To bed then” Agron responded, kissing his husband on the forehead tenderly before falling back onto the furs and immediately drifting off. Nasir scoffed lightly as he pushed the bigger man farther onto the bed to make room for himself. He cozied up into Agron’s arms and found himself asleep, dreaming of his future family.


	2. A Brief Respite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone sets into their new home, which is the most permanent settlement since the final battle.

Chapter II

The next morning Agron woke up slowly. Since they had been traveling for so long and had been unable to stop, him and the rest of the company were so exhausted no one was up throughout the camp yet, despite the fact the sun had risen a while ago. Agron rolled over, but then began to panic because he could not find Nasir, who always slept later than him. Immediately he sat up and went to stand up when his foot hit something soft. “Ow” came a noise from the ground next to the furs. Nasir emerged from a ball that had before looked like the pile of clothes Agron had strewn on the ground before getting into bed. “Why in the name of the gods are you on the ground and not in bed with me” Asked Agron, helping to untangle his little man from the cloth. “Do you not recall kicking me out of bed? If not I could surely remind you.” responded Nasir.

“You may have to”

“Well, apparently your legs and arms did not want to share, being as they are so much larger than mine, and exhausted as I was that was one battle I did not wish to fight.”

Agron wrapped his arms around Nasir, “I apologize for the actions of my arms and legs, let it be known that were I awake at the time, I would not have allowed this to happen. Before tonight we will find more skins and camp will be more settled.” “Speaking of the camp, we should go check on everyone. I’m going to go to the medicus tent and ask if they need help.” Nasir hugged Agron tight once more before grabbing some more clothes and leaving the tent. Agron followed close behind after dressing himself and was greeted with warm sunlight.

He glanced over toward Sibyl and Laeta’s tent and he felt a pang of sadness. Everyone was putting on a happy face and acting positively for Sibyl’s sake, she didn’t want anymore mourning. There had been too much death lately, and she would rather celebrate the life that she was carrying. The last link she had to Gannicus, before she would see him again in the afterlife.

“Don’t worry about me” she had said when she first approached Agron and Nasir with the idea of adopting her unborn child, right after the medicus had told them she would not survive childbirth. “This is not a sad time. Everyone gets what they want. I would be with Gannicus, and you with a child of your own.” At this point Sibyl had reached to wipe the tears from Nasir’s face and continued, “Do not mourn me, enough tears have been shed. The Gods have smiled upon me and are reuniting me with my love sooner than I could have prayed for. Your job is to raise our child.”

Remembering this conversation, Agron felt a tear roll down his own cheek, but quickly wiped it away, recalling the promise him and Nasir had made to not cry for her, and to think only of the child.

There had been so much loss at the final battle, and even at the beginning of their journey through the mountains to their current camp. After the battle, all of the wounded that they had been able to save could barely travel, if at all, and they in no way had enough resources to help them all. The decision had to be made to leave those most badly injured and beyond help behind, and move on; away from the danger so many had lost their lives trying to fight. They had been through so much as a group, and they would continue to work together as they had been.

Agron hadn’t realized how lost in his own mind he had been, staring over the mountains they were trekking through when someone spoke and he realized the rest of the camp was coming to life. “Brother!” Agron heard and turned around to see who had called out to him.

A man of about twenty years was walking toward him, smiling, the scar on his face showing white against his sun darkened skin where a Roman spear had pierced him. Since he had been injured prior to the last battle, he could not fight with Spartacus and the others, and was healed enough to continue on the journey with the rest of the group.

“Blasius! How do you fair today?”

“Well and yourself?”

“The same. Any news on supplies?”

“What little we have left if safe and protected by guard day and night.”

“Good. Do you know of any willing to go on a hunt today in search for fresh meat?”

“Brother, I thought you’d never ask.”

Agron laughed, “well, now I have! Gather the men at the arms tent, I would have words before we leave, but I need to check on something before we go.”

Blasius nodded before he left to go gather more men and Agron took a deep breath before heading toward Laeta and Sibyl’s tent. He expected nothing less than to see Nasir headed in the same direction. “Nasir!” He explained, quickening his step to catch up with his lover. Nasir paused and smiled, turning around to wait, and grasping Agron’s hand as soon as he was within reach. “How is your morning” asked Agron. “Good” responded Nasir, “and yours?”

“Same as usual. Though we promised Sibyl, it’s a hard thing to do” Agron said with a heavy heart.

“I know” said Nasir, his head dropping a bit at the thought of losing his dear friend “But promise we did, and what other choice do we have. The gods have decided it is her time, and we cannot leave the child to die. After all of the death, this is our light. A gift from the gods. Something we never would have had otherwise.”

“You’re right” said Agron with a more positive tone. “Let us check how they are today.”

The two began to walk towards the tent again, which was still a little ways away, when they saw a woman sprinting through camp toward the medicus.

“Laeta!!” Agron called out, worry coursing through his veins instantaneously. Without breaking stride, Laeta called out four words that would change Agron and Nasir’s lives.

 

“It is her time!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have no idea how excited I am to see all of your feedback. When I'm down I'll just come back and look at what's happened. Even one more view makes my day. I really hope you guys are enjoying this, and I'll be sure to post again soon!


	3. And So It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Sibyl goes into labor, Agron tries to deal with what is happening.

**Chapter III**

 

Agron and Nasir raced toward Sibyl’s tent, dropping hands and sprinting. Due to his longer legs and generally larger stature, Agron was strides ahead of Nasir. When he reached the tent he stopped to catch his breath and wait, his head racing with thousands of thoughts. His stomach was twisted in thousands of knots, more so than when he first made a move on Nasir.

Nasir caught up and folded over to catch his breath. When he stood back up he made eye contact with Agron and they could tell that they were both having the same thoughts. All their hopes and fears were being realized in this moment. They were about to lose their best friend, but gain a child. Neither knew what to feel, but they knew that after today, everything would be different.

Together they collected themselves and slowly entered the tent. Inside, Sibyl was sitting up cross legged, sweat on her forehead and her hands resting on her swollen stomach. “Hello” she said as she smiled and looked at her visitors.

“How are you?” asked Nasir, walking up to Sibyl and kneeling next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

“As well as to be expected.”

Agron stayed at the entrance of the tent, hunched over so his head wasn’t hitting the top of the tent. He wasn’t nearly as close with Sibyl as Nasir was, and now he was feeling a little uncomfortable. Plenty of times had he seen blood strewn across the sand and the plains, but childbirth was completely different. Nasir and Sibyl could tell he felt awkward and nervous, and since they knew Sibyl was okay so far, Nasir decided to break the tension. “Do you have work to do? This will take time.”

“Uh” Agron responded, being shaken from his daze “yes. Come for me should anything happen. I would be here to welcome the child to the world.”

“Of cou...” responded Sibyl, but she was cut off as her body was shaken with a contraction. She gasped and hunched over, trying to breathe through the pain. Nasir was speaking softly and encouragingly in her ear, rubbing her back and supporting her. Agron left the tent as soon as he could. He wasn’t ready. he wasn’t ready to lose another person, and he certainly wasn’t ready to lose his friend. Though they did not talk much, there was still a bond between him and Sibyl, since they had both been so close to the same people and dealt with their loss together.

On the nights when the sky was the darkest, the fire was the coldest, and death seemed the closest despite the lack of battle, Sibyl, Nasiry, Agron, and Laeta would all huddle together in one tent and talk. They would discuss the past, the present, and the future. Who would take over now that Spartacus was gone? Where would they go? Why were they still fighting? Was it worth it? And every time they came up with the same answers. Agron, of course, would spearhead the group being he was the next in the unwritten chain of command that had not died in the last battle. He would consult with whomever necessary to make the logical decision that was best for the group and slowly they would build together another force like they had before with Spartacus, Crixus, and Gannicus.  They would continue through the mountains, looking for a place to settle down away from the Romans, and from everyone else for that matter. They wished to live out their days in peace, and possibly start a new city with better morals and rules than the ones they had live in before. As for why they were still fighting, well, that was always the hardest to answer. It brought up another slew of questions, each harder and more subjective than the last, but as before they always ended up in the same place. They were doing it for Spartacus. For all the slaves they had not freed. For all the men and women that had died protecting and attempting to gain their freedom. For the unborn children who would someday enter this cruel world. Mostly, they were doing it because they had no where else to go, and nothing else to do. They were doing it for themselves, to have a purpose, and to take control of their hard earned freedom. It was for those reasons that they decided that of course it was worth it. They were doing the right thing.

Now Sibyl had not always been the most helpful and was definitely new to the group, as was Laeta, but both women had strong ties to their group and had earned Agron and Nasir, who had become Agron’s right hand man,’s trust. They both brought something new to the table, and they both made great points. Together the four of them had very differing opinions and all brought something unique and helpful to the table. They would spend hours debating on whether or not to do something, and then more on top of that to decide how. It was exactly what they had hoped for. Freedom. People being able to voice their opinions without the threat of losing their lives looming over their head. And now, despite the fact that there were no battles raging on, and there were no more horrible dominus’ hands striking down on unruly slaves, Agron couldn’t bear the fact that he was still going to Sibyl. Sure, people had died on their journey, but this was different. She had provided so much, and he felt guilty taking her child, which she was giving her life for. It was almost too much for him to stomach.

In order to distract himself he went to meet with the men for the hunt. The medicus had told him that the child’s birth would likely be a lengthy process long before when he and Nasir were still trying to figure a way to save both Sibyl and the baby and gaining as much information as they could on the matter. Based on these conversations he figured he had some time before he was needed. Though he would not go on the hunt himself under present circumstances, he would still provide guidance and order to setting it up and starting the hunters off.

He took off for the arms tent and as he approached, he saw the men all circled around Blasius. Although he was still a bit younger, he learned quickly and had a good head on his shoulders. Him and Sibyl were not very close, but due to the fact that they both carried so much love and devotion for the god’s they had a bond. Many times Agron had seen them praying together, and left them alone. If it gave them solace, who was he to disrupt them? Even if he didn’t carry the same strength in his beliefs. Based on these facts, he would most likely take Sibyl’s place in their little government, for he could shed some light on the information from the heavens as she had many times during their discussions.

Agron made his presence noted and the men parted, allowing him to come to the center, where Blasius took his side. He explained the situation, and sensed Blasius’ tension at the newfound information. After explaining their goals and setting the men to task, Agron pulled Blasius aside. “Brother, you do not have to join the others. You may stay behind. It is your choice.”

“No.” said Blasius in a clipped tone, “it will help me keep my mind off the inevitable.”

“As you wish.” responded Agron let him go on his way to join the others.

Now, all there was left to do was wait. So Agron did, pacing up and down the arms tent thinking of anything but the current situation. Knowing it would be hours, he decided to check on the rest of the camp as well, trying to occupy his thoughts, but nothing would clear his mind of what was about to happen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for your kind comments. I will try to update the chapters as quickly as I can, but writers block is a bitch. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and know that the next one is already in the works and should be up soon!!!


	4. Almost There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Sibyl's labor progresses, Nasir has a flashback to when he first learned of her pregnancy.

**Chapter IV**

Nasir was sitting in the tent with Sibyl, letting her squeeze her hand as she experienced another contraction. They were much closer together now, and they both knew they were close to the end. Now that they were close to the end, Nasir was reliving when he had first learned the news. He’d had the most difficulty with the reality of the situation when he was first told the news. Though he felt horrible about it afterward, immediately upon hearing the news he left camp for the rest of the day, causing everyone much unnecessary worry. Upon his return Nasir looks so distraught and upset that Agron couldn’t find it in him to even be angry for leaving without telling him where he was going. He cried himself to sleep that night and the following nights for over a week, until Agron finally appealed to Sibyl to try and help Nasir through this, despite how selfish it felt to do so.

Gracious as always, and having already come to terms with the situation, Sibyl agreed wholeheartedly. She did not want this to be any more of a painful experience than it had to be for anyone, including herself. The gods had decided it was her time, and were giving her one last gift before they reunited her with her love in the afterlife.

One night when Nasir was sitting out on the edge of camp and everyone had retired for the day, she decided it was time to go talk to him. Slowly she walked up behind him and didn’t say anything, but just sat down next to him on the mountainside, looking up at the bright stars.

“The fucking gods are testing my patience.” Nasir said, a tear forming in the corner of his eye and flowing softly down his cheek. Sibyl traced it down and wiped it from his cheek with her thumb.

“As they test us all.” she finally responded.

“How can you be so calm. First they take Gannicus and Spartacus and Crixus and Navea and all the others and now they would rip you from my fucking hands as well.” Nasir wouldn’t look at her. He couldn’t bear it.

“I would have it the other way. To live and see my child. But the gods…”

“FUCK THE GODS.” shouted Nasir in anger as he sprang up and tears full of hurt fell from his eyes.. “The gods have done nothing for me.”

“Do not speak of them in that way. Especially not in front of me. Do you not think that I would willingly leave all we have worked for behind? Do you not think that I would rather spend more days with you than leave my child an orphan?”

Nasir stood silent for several minutes staring at the ground, his face stuck in on solid expression.“No.” he said quietly, almost inaudibly.

“What?” asked Sibyl as she stood up, wincing and her face paling as she did so. Nasir noticed and went to grab her arm, helping her to her feet and then taking her by the shoulders.

“No. Your child will not be without parents. It will fall on the duty of the camp to raise him.”

“Oh him is it?” said Sibyl, a bit breathless, though she tried to hide it. It would be a long several months for her, but she did not want to make it harder on anyone else. She had accepted her fate and just wished to help others do the same at this point.

“Or her. All I meant was that they will not be alone.”

“I know” said Sibyl, pausing before she followed with “And neither will you.” This left Nasir frozen. He looked down toward the ground again, his arms falling from her shoulders as he avoided Sibyl’s warm gaze.

“Look at me” she said as she lifted Nasir’s chin with her hand. “Though this is difficult for both of us, I want you to know that you will not be alone. Trust me when I say I will never fully leave you. I’ll always be in your thoughts and memories, and whenever you are sad, just think of the time we got to spend together. Look at my child and remember. Agron will always be with you, the gods fear you both too much to try separate you. They have seen to gift you with such a beautiful partner, and I would not see you lose your joy in life over me. Promise you will not forget me, but also that you will not linger on the sadness of my passing. Mourn me not, for I have nothing to fear and only good things waiting on the other side."

Nasir was crying again, but he finally felt a sense of closure. While the tears were those of sadness, the smile on his face was genuine. He hugged his friend close, but gently, and in response to her words he said “as long as the gods let me live I will never forget you, but I promise for all of our sakes that I will not mourn, but celebrate at the reunion of you and Gannicus.”

Sibyl smiled and squeezed Nasir as tightly as her frail body could before letting go. “Now come,” she said through tears of her own, “I would speak to you and Agron together.” Before Nasir could respond, she was already headed toward where Agron was sitting in his and Nasir’s tent, not sleeping because his partner was not there. In her conversation with Nasir Sibyl had realized that the best place for her child besides her own arms, was in the arms of her best friend and his love. She had decided to ask them to raise her child.

As soon as she uttered the words, Nasir was already saying yes. Agron stood there in shock, unable to speak, and barely comprehending what he had heard. Never in his wildest dreams did he think he would ever get to be a father and now here was his chance. It was a while before he realized that Nasir and Sibly were standing there waiting for him to respond, holding hands and looking intently at his face. Finally he was able to respond, “yes” he croaked breathlessly “yes, yes, yes of course. Thank you. It would be an honor.” Before he could keep speaking the air was knocked out of Agron’s lungs by his little, but disproportionately strong man throwing all of his might at him and hugging him as tightly as he could.

Nasir was shaken back to reality as Sibyl let out a half groan, half shriek and gripped at his hand as her body was wracked with yet another contraction, each one worse than the last. The medicus’ woman who had been overseeing the labor spoke up “It’s almost time to deliver. I shall go fetch the medicus.” As she left the tent Sibyl looked up at Nasir, her face covered in sweat and tears, blotchy and gaunt. In this moment the finality of the situation hit them both and Nasir squeezed Sibyl’s hand reassuringly as he wiped the hair off of her sticky face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm so, so, so sorry that I haven't posted. Things got really crazy. My varsity college softball season has started and I'm dealing with a lot of physical and personal issues that are preventing me from being able to write. So I apologize, and I warn you in advance, it may be a while before I update again. Ask any questions or leave an feedback you have in the comments, I always love to hear from you and take what you say into consideration. Thank you all so much for sticking by me and coming back to the story, love you all, and best wishes!


	5. A New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone reacts differently in the heat of the moment as Sibyl gives birth to her baby.

“GAAAHHH” the screams could be heard throughout the camp. While people tried to carry on with their normal duties it was very difficult. This was the first baby to be born since the revolution and it was the first new life to be born into their free world.

Sibyl slumped back into Nasir who was sitting behind her supporting her through thick and thin as he had been since they met. She gave his hand a light squeeze to signify that she was okay and he responded by placing a kiss on her forehead, acknowledging he got the message. The contractions had advanced to labor now and the medic was in the tent preparing for delivery.

As Sibyl relaxed into Nasir in the brief respite between the harsh contractions, she thought of everything she would be missing. Her baby’s first steps, their first word, watching them view the new world with their fresh eyes. The thought was too much for her and she shed a slight tear, which was hidden by the sheen of sweat shrouding her entire being. She felt as if all her strength had sapped her body and she went limp, exhausted from the ordeal her body was going through and the months of malnutrition and restlessness. Then, just as quickly as she had become sad, she remembered that all of those reasons for her sorrow were the reasons for her best friends happiness. This was the gods plan for her, and they were sure to grant her an eternal life with her love Gannicus if she were to persevere through this one last trial. Each step towards her death was a step towards a bright new life.

When the next contraction grabbed her she had a newfound strength and she bore down with all her might, only letting out a small grunt before again slumping backwards and exhaling. The medicus examined her and announced “the time is close at hand, gather all who wish to witness the birth of this child immediately.” Laeta, who was also in the tent, leapt up to gather Agron and Blasius, the only others who Sibyl had requested be present. “Have you prepared yourself enough my dear?” enquired the medicus, who was washing his hands in a basin and grabbing the fresh linens he had earlier brought into the tent, placing them between Sibyl’s slender thighs in preparation.

“Yes” she responded, “if I am right, the gods will be merciful to me and my child. I have prayed many days and have not wavered in my faith. All will be right when I am again in Gannicus’ arms and my child in yours.” As she finished her statement, Sibyl grabbed Nasir’s hand and looked over her shoulder at him, placing her cracked lips to his worn, leathery skin in a moment that was so touching, all the harshness of the physical world was forgotten for a brief moment.

Laeta sprinted through the camp shouting out to Agron, who was still at the armory, sitting inside shaking his legs with nerves, bouncing the entire rack of weapons he was sitting on. Upon hearing the shouts, Agron leapt up, knocking over the rack and sprinting out of the tent, past Blasius and the others who had just returned from the hunt. He did not break stride, and headed straight for where he knew his friend, his lover, and his soon to be child were waiting for him.

Without a word Blasius laid down his game bag and silently made his way behind Agron. At first he simply walked, but then a sense of urgency overtook him and he ran as fast as he could, catching up with Agron in no time, which was no easy task. They arrived at the tent with Blasius just ahead of Agron, but upon their arrival Blasius stopped dead. Agron looked into his face and saw the fear displayed in his eyes and placed a calming hand on his shoulder. “The gods have given her peace, compose yourself so you do not take it away. All will be well, and she will forever have our place with us, as will you brother.” With those words, Agron nodded encouragingly, retracted his hand and slipped without another word into the tent leaving Blasius standing unmoving, watching the flap of the animal skin tent fall closed and swing in the wind keeping hidden what lay inside.

As Agron entered the tent he noticed that Laeta had already returned and was mopping Sibyl’s brow with a damp cloth, Nasir was supporting her back and rubbing her shoulders and she rested her weary head on his chest. Upon noticing someone enter the tent, Sibyl tried to look up, but was unable to lift her head. Nasir and Laeta made eye contact and helped Sibyl look up, knowing she was seeing some of the last things of her life. They all prayed to the gods that she would at least be able to lay her eyes upon her newborn child before her soul was stripped from her body.

Sibyl’s gaunt face took Agron by surprise. She looked worse than any warrior he had ever seen in the arena or the battlefield, but he hid his shock well, putting on a smile to match the shadow of one Sibyl was attempting to make. “You made it,” she whispered resting back upon Nasir for only a slight moment before grimacing as another strong contraction hit her.

Suddenly, Sibyl’s entire body seized up. Her head rolled forward as her neck was too weak to support it, and Nasir grabbed both of her hands to keep her from falling over. The muscles throughout her body were all visible as she strained with all her might to bear down and have this child. Agron could view the glimpse of a head from underneath the cloth covering Sibyl’s upper thighs. “You’re almost there child,” the medicus announced rubbing the cramps out of sibyl’s calves and feet, trying to keep her as comfortable as possible.

Agron dropped to his knees and crawled to Nasir’s side, sharing a knowing glance with him. “I’m here now, as are the gods.” Through her cracked and now bleeding lips Sibyl managed to say “they haven’t ever left me.” A smile was an ever-present feature on her face, and it kept everyone more relaxed. Knowing she had come to terms with her face helped everyone else accept it. When the next contraction hit Agron helped to support Sibyl, taking one hand while Nasir took the other.

“Once more, once more!” announced the medicus encouragingly. Again, Agron and Nasir shared a glance, but they expressed more in this fleeting moment than they had when they learned of Sibyl’s pregnancy, imminent death, and intention of giving them the child. In that moment the reality of the situation became very apparent and both men realized what they were about to take on, and for the first time they felt a glimmer of true excitement. They had been faking it for Sibyl’s sake, and to try and cope with her death, but seeing how at peace she was now, so close not only to death, but the gods whom she revered so much, and her love whom was torn from her embrace far too soon. They both knew, in that brief moment that all would be right with the world.

Snapped back to reality by Sibyl’s hands grasping at hers, she began her final push. As Sibyl collapsed back into the men, Laeta dropped the sponge she had been holding and moved to help the medicus who had begun working frantically, when suddenly a small cry broke the silence.

Upon hearing the small, shrill sound, Blasius’ statuesque figure was broken. He dashed into the tent, finding the medicus still crouched between Sibyl’s limp legs, and Laeta placing a small child in the exhausted arms of the new mother, who was supported by still by Agron and Nasr. “It’s a boy,” announced Laeta, who was beaming down at the healthy, pink baby. Blasius locked eyes on the child and slowly dropped to his knees, as if he was seeing a gift from the gods himself.

In her final moments, Sibyl’s smile grew to the biggest it had been in her entire life. Coughing weakly, Sibyl spoke her last, saying “Gannicus…would be…proud…” before her arms dropped from under the bundle that Laeta was still supporting, and her head fell back onto Nasir and Agron’s touching shoulders. The medicus stopped his work and sat back, gently closing Sibyl’s legs and draping a fresh blanket over her to hide the mess of blood below. A heavy, immense silence fell across the whole tent and those who had surrounded the tent, which included the entire remainder of the clan. The only sounds that could be heard were the soft rustlings and coos of a newborn baby boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm really sorry I haven't posted. I ended up having a lot of personal things happen to me in a very short amount of time. My boyfriend, who was my inspiration for this story and introduced me to the series, broke up with me and it was very difficult to handle and I could not be around anything that reminded me of him. I also ended up deciding not to return to the college I was at, started working a full time job, started working on a movie, and have to now look at new colleges. Overall it's been an extremely trying and emotional time for me this summer and I apologize for being away. I really hope this chapter makes up for it, and there will be another one coming very soon!


	6. Thoughts Discovered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blasius' true feelings are unearthed as he shares a private moment with Sibyl's corpse in her tent, and Agron and Nasir officially start their family by naming their newborn son.

**Chapter VI**

A funeral pyre was built, and the proper food was made. Blasius led the prayer groups and petitioned the gods to give Sibyl’s soul safe passage to the afterlife and to allow her to meet up with Gannicus’ immortal self as well. In his grief, Blasius had decided to clean the body himself, allowing no one else to touch her, except Laeta when he approached her more intimate areas as he wished to preserve their innocence as friends. He had yet to look at the child since the death of his friend.

Agron and Nasir on the other hand had snuck away with the baby to their own tent. Without a word, they fed the child milk from the only animals they had, a small herd of goats they had found in a mountain pass, and sat silently once he had fallen into a food coma. “Duro” said Nasir breaking the silence.

“What?”

“Duro. After your brother. Maybe Duro Gannicus, after his father. I think Sibyl would have liked that.”

Agron averted his eyes, which had welled up with tears. Taking deep breaths to try and prevent the onslaught of tears threatening to overcome him.

“The gods have brought this child to us for a reason my love, do not despair for those lost, but rejoice for what is gained.”

“No, it’s not that,” responded Agron, turning to face his partner. “You remembered his name.”

Nasir was silent for a moment “How could I ever forget. What matters to you, matters to me and by the gods if Duro were still with us I’m sure he’d share this moment with us. Let us honor his memory in this way, that is, if you so wish it to be.”

Without hesitation Agron responded with a kiss, his and Nasir’s first since becoming parents. “Of course” he said, keeping a hand on Nasir’s face and touching their foreheads together. “With a name of Duro Gannicus he shall be a strong warrior”

“Let’s hope it never comes to that again,” said Nasir with a hint of despair in his voice.

“Listen to your own advice now Syrian” gently chided Agron, placing a kiss on Nasir’s nose, who pretended to cringe in return, but could not hide his smile.

“So,” continued Agron, “Duro Gannicus he shall be.”

“So he shall” completed Nasir, who turned away to look at the sleeping child, staring longingly and unbelievably at what he never believed was possible for him.

Outside their own little world, the camp was still bustling. Much preparation was taken into preparing this feast, as it was not only a funeral, but a celebration of new life and their new beginning.

Boisterous laughter rang through the camp from a group of men who were dragging a goat into camp, bows slung over their shoulders. Their women met up with them, welcoming them with warm embraces, and taking the game from them to prepare it for the feast. From inside Sibyl’s tent, Blasius watched with skeptical eyes.

Disgust crossed his face as he saw the happiness around him. He could not believe people were not properly mourning, where was the modesty, the solemnity, the grief? He pulled the flap of the tent closed tighter, squeezing out as much of the sunlight as possible, allowing the tent to fill with heat, attempting to sweat the anger out of himself.

He should not be feeling this passionately, Sibyl was just his friend. No. No, that wasn’t true. They were more than friends. They were partners. Partners in prayer nonetheless, but their relationship with the gods had brought them closer together than any two others in Blasius’ mind.

A single bead of sweat rolled off of Blasius’ nose onto Sibyl’s closed eyelid. It then proceeded to gently glide down her cheek as though she had just cried a single solemn tear. Shocked at how close he had gotten. “

Don’t cry” Blasius said, speaking gently to the dead woman before him. He gently knelt down next to Sibyl, brushing her hair back with one hand and feeling the tears join the sweat cascading down his face. He gingerly swiped the pretend tear away off of Sibyl’s lifeless face, applying only the slightest necessary pressure so as to try to not disturb her body.

“I will see you again. I have spoken to the gods. All will be well. Though Gannicus will not be there for he lived a shameful life free of guidance from the all mighty's, I will come to you. I will not desert you. I am all he could not be for you and I will protect your child from the heathens that now hold his life in their hands.”

He planted one warm, damp kiss on Sibyl’s hand, which he then placed gingerly on her stomach, crossing it with her other hand, which was already there.

“Not even the gods shall keep you him from me now. Your child shall be raised in the proper way. I know you could not see this, but do not worry, I will take care of everything.”

Rising slowly, Blasius left the tent for the first time since Sibyl’s death standing in the first lights of sunset he gazed over and saw two men, one significantly taller than the other planting a kiss on the forehead of the other smaller man with long hair tied back at the nape of his neck and placing a hand on the forehead of the small child he held. Sibyl’s child. His newfound responsibility.

Not knowing they were being watched in such a manner, Agron and Nasir continued to share their first day as a family with baby Duro, thankfully having not much to do as they had prepared ahead of time a plan with the rest of the villagers for how this day were to be handled. When twilight had fallen and there was no trace of dusk left in the air, the festivities would begin, and when the sky was bright with stars the funeral would commence and the fire the burned Sibyl’s now lifeless corpse would release her soul, freeing it to the gods and to her Gannicus above. All seemed as it should, but that never bodes well in tales such as these.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I really have to apologize. It's been almost half a year since my last update, and that's unacceptable. Several enormous changes have been made in my life recently and I am slowly coming to terms with who I am, who I want to be, and what life really holds for all of us. If you wish to discuss anything privately, you may contact me through my tumblr, which holds my same username as here. I appreciate all of your patience and I hope to bring you more work soon, but I've learned not to promise that anymore, so I will leave you all with lots of love and anticipation. Comments as always are appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading this guys! This isn't my first fanfic, but this is the first time i've ever posted my writing on a forum. I appreciate any feedback you guys have, and I really hope you enjoyed it!! I'll post chapter two as soon as I can.


End file.
